Forgotten
by klutz2014
Summary: After a tragic death Bella feels lost and depressed. But what happens when she meets her new neighbor. Will sparks fly. "I'm a big boy now I think I'm able to take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter." maybe or maybe not. Will someone be forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people this is my new story it is full of drama and some funny moments, comfort and of course love. So love it, hate it I don't care just enjoy it.**_

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair.

_Come on Bella you can do this. You can withstand anything, you're strong enough too. Who am I kidding I can't do this. My best friend is dead and I am still alive. I shouldn't be alive, I should be dead and this should be my funeral today. _Tears welled up in my eyes.

Jake is dead. I just couldn't wrap myself around it. I was there when it happened I was clung to him on the motorcycle when we crashed. I woke up two weeks later with a broken leg but Jake didn't. _I should be dead my heart shouldn't be beating._ The thought of taking my own life flickered across my brain.

_Jake wouldn't want that though Bella. You don't want to hurt anyone else. But why shouldn't I it's the only way to get rid of the agony and suffering, and the sadness._

I wiped away my tears. He's dead. He's dead and is never coming back, but it just can't be true.

"He can't be dead, he can't be dead," I chanted "JAKE. CAN'T BE DEAD!" I threw the wooden brush at the mirror and the glass shattered as I fell to the floor. I didn't care that my leg was in pain, it didn't really make me feel different "Jake can't be dead," I wailed.

But he was. He was gone

* * *

_**Did you guys like it? now I cried writing the first two chapters sorry if you think it is really moody and yes you can call me a crybaby**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's thanks for reading my story sorry I haven't posted in a while it's hard to keep up with this. I hope you like my first chapter of my new story. If you do tell everyone you know that reads ff to read this thanks much love.**

"Hi Bella," Sue Clearwater greeted me at the funeral home. She looked at me with 'Everything is going to be okay, just hold on' eyes and then gave me a hug. It was supposed to one of those warming hug but it was just numb to me. I didn't want to be here, I felt guilty for the whole thing. But after Charlie and Alice found me in front of my broken mirror surrounded by glass in the middle of my room, they tried to convince me that I had no reason to feel guilty, it was just an accident. I eventually got just so they would shut up with all the bull shit that I knew wasn't true. I knew Charlie was having a hard time with Jakes death too and my grief wasn't helping. Charlie could put on a strong front, I couldn't.

"Hi Sue," I hugged her back. "Where are Billy, Leah, Seth, and the rest of the gang?"

"They are all in the first two rows. You should sit with them. I know really needs you right now. You two were the closest to Jacob, so he feels that you are the only one who can relate to what he is going through" she told. I cringed at Jakes' name.

"Okay thanks, and when Alice comes in could you tell her where I am sitting?"

"Sure thing sweetheart," she hugged one last time and I walked to the front where all the La Push kids were. I saw Sam and Emily, Emily was balling her eyes out and Sam was holding her hand tightly while trying to hold back the tears. The same was with Paul, Rachel, Quil, and Leah. I looked in the second row of both sides of the room and I saw no Seth. I walked away towards where Alice was talking to Sue, and then I saw Seth sitting in the back corner with knees up to his chest. As I got closer I notice his face looked older, he was only fifteen and he looked mid forties. I knew he hadn't slept since the night Jacob died. He kid of reminded me of a drug addict having a break down. You feel sorry for the person and you want to help so badly, but they can only help themselves. And in this case I can't help someone when I'm just as messed up. I slowly sat down beside. Neither of us spoke, I just laid my head down on my shoulder and let tears flow down my face so did he. His whole body was pulsing I could hear and feel it. I heard him take a deep breath.

"He's gone,"" he finally announced.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"And the funny part is that I know Hr would cuss me out for acting so down," I smiled a little. I knew he was right, Jake hated bummed out people.

"Have you gone up to see him," I asked.

"No, it's too much for me," his voice was shaky.

"Could you go up there with me at least?" I looked at him while he stared at the ground. "It would mean a lot to me and I'm sure it would mean a lot to Jake too.

I held out my hand hoping that he would take, and after a couple seconds he did and we got up, walked up to the front of the room where Jacobs abandoned body lay in the shiny black coffin. He wore an all black suit. He looked so soft, even with the bruises on his face near his hairline, below his eyes and the big line from his cheek down his neck. My eyes instantly filled with tiny droplets of despair. I covered my mouth with my free hand, to keep from crying too loud. I calmed down by squeezing Seth hand. Once I had partial control of myself I reached out towards the deceased body and touch his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. I looked over at Seth who was breathing heavily with river of tears down his cheek. "We should sit, the ceremony is about to start," I suggested. He gave me a little nod then sat at the aisle sit of the second row right behind Sam and Emily. Our hands stayed connected throughout the whole ceremony, and so did the tears.

"Are you planning to coming to dinner at Billy's?" Seth asked as he walked me to Charlie's car.

"Yeah but I probably won't be staying long I have some I need to finish up for tomorrow," I answered honestly.

"Great I'll see you in an hour?" he opened up the passenger seat of the cruiser.

"Yeah I will, bye Seth see you soon," I go in and he shut the door and walked off. Charlie walked up to the driver seat and got in. he started talking as we drove but I ignored him.

I know Seth is going through a tough time but we all are. How long should you nurture someone till they have to go off to their own? I can't let Seth keep coming to me every time he breaks down over Jake. I need to help myself before I can help someone else. But I love Seth and if it makes him feel better, then I think I can help out a friend. Maybe I could work out some of my problems too.

"Bella?" my head snapped from outside the window to him.

"Huh?"

"I was just saying how proud I am of you coming today I know it was really hard for you," he told me.

"I knew it was something that I had to do," I wasn't good with opening up to Charlie and he felt the same way we kept thing very casual, nothing deep. So the conversation ended here.

We arrived at the house and I looked over to see a moving van.

"We have new neighbors?"

"Yeah didn't I tell you?" I shook my head. "Oh." was all he said. Charlie was going to dinner but I decided I needed to change and rest a little so I told him not to wait for me, and that I will get Alice to pick me up "That's fine, but before you leave could you take the basket over to the new neighbors?" he asked of me.

"Sure thing," I walked off to the house. Once I got inside I trudged up the stairs and changed into a red long sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans (I had to dress partially nice). I picked up the brush surrounded by glass and brushed out my hair. I called Alice and she said she was on her way. I put on one black flat headed down the stairs to grab the basket and headed over next door. I rung the door and waited as I heard footsteps getting louder. The door opened and a gorgeous woman answered the door she was a little taller than me wan long silky milk chocolate hair and a wide pearly white smile.

"Um, hi I'm Bella Swan," I pointed my thumb in the direction of my house. "I live next door and I just wanted to welcome you to Forks and give you this," I held up the basket and she smiled at me again and took. She looked at it quickly.

"Thank you so much Bella, I'm Mrs. Cullen, I would introduce you to everyone else but I'm the only one her right now."

"I didn't know we had new neighbors," I heard a squeaky voice yell from behind. I turned to see Alice headed towards us. "Hi, I'm Alice," she shook Mrs. Cullen's hand and was stepped back so that she was at my side.

"Its nice meeting you Alice and, Bella," she said my name slowly to make sure she had it right, I nodded to show that she was correct. "Sorry I'm old so remembering names is hard for me," she warned. Alice told her she doesn't look old, I just nodded "thank you deary, so are you two sister?"

"I wish, but we have known each other since first grade when I stopped Bella from eating the glitter glue," she chuckled.

"You told me it would make me sparkle," I blamed.

"I said it would make your paper sparkle," she laughed again and this time I joined in.

"You two sound as if you have had some interesting times since day one, I hope Rosalie and Edward find someone like you two here."

"Rosalie and Edward, what grade are they in?" she wouldn't.

"They're juniors, and twins," she answered.

"Oh, we're juniors too, and I love meeting new people, how would you like us to be there ambassadors for tomorrow?"

"Really? Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"No trouble at all this will be fun," I nodded but I was totally lying I didn't want to meet new people I didn't even want to think about, thinking about new people, I only wanted one thing. Jake.

"Well that's great thank you so much girls this means a lot to me."

"No problem," Alice told her.

"Yeah really it's no problem, but I think that we should get going Alice," I told her.

"Oh yeah well nice meeting you Mrs. Cullen," Alice fare welled.

"You too," she flashed her white teeth again.

"See you soon Mrs. Cullen," I waved as we turned to the car.

"You too," she called, before I heard the door shut.

It was silent until Alice got into the car and told me about how excited she was to meet Edward and Rosalie tomorrow, I didn't care actually I didn't want to be anyone's ambassador tomorrow.

"Yeah thanks for signing me up to be someone's tour guide," I told her sardonically.

"Well I thought it would be a good chance for us to meet new people and help you move on from the whole-"

"I don't need a new friend I need my old friend back, if you think that these people are going to help me you're wrong!" I snapped.

It was quiet as Alice pulled off the curb and we drove. A few minutes later she spoke.

"I not trying to brainwash you into forgetting Jake, you have to realize this is hard for all of us and this is how I deal it and I thought I could help you too, but my methods of coping with death isn't the same as yours and I realize that now," she explained calmly.

"He was such a big part of my life, and now that he's," I couldn't say the word I was thinking so I jumped to the conclusion "I just feel like I've lost a big part of me and my life."

"Bella, look in my purse please and take a black box," I looked in and found without any trouble.

"What is this for?"

"It's yours'; they found it in Jacob's jacket the night of the crash and it was signed to you."

I opened it up to find a dream catcher necklace. There were five different colors, blue, green, red, yellow, and white, all wrapped around a small wooden circle. At the bottom were two tiny wolves, one black and the other was brown. I stared for a long time before I noticed an inscription on the inside of the lid. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, & Spirit; five elements to help you overcome any bad dream. Bella my spirit will always be with you no matter what. Love, Jacob Black.

I started to let tears flow down my face, Alice told me everything that happens for a reason and can only make us stronger and this was one of those times.

"Thank you Alice for everything. I know have been completely unbearable, and I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay; you did the same thing with me when my dad passed, so I know how you're feeling and no matter what I will be there with you through every step of this process."

We talked about other things, and in about fifteen minutes we were at the Black's house. I was surprised about how many people Billy fit in his house, although I could barely move through the crowd. I walked behind Alice and we said hi to everyone as we passed by. Leah told me to meet Seth in the barn, after I grabbed a couple of soda's and headed out across the back lawn to the garage. I found Seth rummaging through Jake's tool; he soon held up a hammer, went over to the metal bike and starting clashing the metals together. I just watched him as I leaned upon the Barn door. I waited 'til he calmed down. He soon fell to his knees and started breathing heavily with his head down. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"I remember Jake and me fighting the day before the crash. We were fighting about how I couldn't ride his bike. I told him to stop being a bitch and that I wasn't a baby. He told m he didn't want me getting hurt, that he would let me have this one," he pointed to the rusty banged up scrap metal "we could build it together. I could tell he didn't want to fight, so we settled for his compromise. I can't believe I fought over this….this stupid piece of shit," he punched the motorcycle. It sounded like it hurt but he just sat there.

"I'm here with you and we can get through this together. I will drop anything I'm doing for you," I wiped away a tear that was makes its way down his cheek. He got up and then helped me carefully get up. He hugged m and told me thank you "Anything for friend, I learned that today," I chuckled to myself. I can't believe what happened next. Our lips collided.

**Hoped you liked it and if you want a teaser just tell me. Look out for the next chapter. Review please love you guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay I know it has been a while since I have updated this story but I have started working on a new story. But here is this chapter and I know you guys are wondering about Bella and Seth just read and you'll find out.**_

* * *

After a few seconds our lips separated and we stared at each. What did I just do? I said I was going to comfort him, not this way.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. This really isn't the best timing either. I just didn't know what I was doing-"he kept babbling as he got up and started to walk away.

"Seth wait," he stopped and stared I carefully got up "Hey, we kissed each other and yes I like you but you're like my brother, we shouldn't have done that you're right, but it happened. Let's just move on," that was the nicest way I could put it. The kiss itself wasn't bad but he was two years younger and I didn't need a boyfriend especially someone who was practically brothers with my best friend that just passed away.

'The Only Exception' came on and Seth sat back on the ground. What was I to do? Did Seth, like me like that? The last thing I want to do is make his day worse, but the last thing I'm going to do is lead him on. "Seth, you okay?"

"No, but I will be. I'm not upset with you I'm just, I've been Acting weird before Jack died at least that is what Leah thinks. My mom doesn't notice she's been drinking ever since dad died and now Jake she feels she is losing everyone she loves and she thinks I'm next, I tell that I will stay out of trouble but she is never sober enough to listen. My life just seems to be getting harder and harder and it's moving faster too. I want to everything pause, just long enough so that I can take a breath, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, that is what most people realize when they turn fourteen or fifteen, life starts to speed up faster than you would have ever imagine, and yeah we all wish that we can slow it down but we can't and we wish that we don't lose the people who mean the most to us but we do and we will just have to find a way to deal with that. All we can do is take it one step at a time. You will never know what will happen next, and you will never know how you will react or how you will be able to cope with it, if you can, but one thing you can always rely on is your friends and family being there for you every step of the way. As for your mom, find her some help someone who will make her listen." I felt as I was saying all this that I should follow my own advice.

"Thanks a lot Bella. I know I have been acting like such a whiner and I apologize," he hugged me and all I could say 'you're my best friend'.

We sat and talked while we listened to the radio and for the first time in the past week I didn't feel like crying, I felt bad, but I knew I would get better in time. Though this moment wouldn't last long, my up and a lot of my downs will make me stronger.

* * *

_**So I know that was short but if I kept going this would end up being a long chapter. My next chapter is going to be long for those who like to read uber much look out for my next chapter next month.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the love you have been giving this story. I'm so happy to know that you guys read my story. But I don't know what you guys think if you don't review. your review doesn't have to be always a compliment. I would love to know what you guys think I could do to make this story better. So please review!

* * *

Alice offered to stay the night when I told her that Charlie was going to be taking an all nighters at the station. We stopped by her house, so that she could get some clothes and some Disney movies. When we got home we got changed and watched Snow White while we worked on homework, well I worked on homework.

"Alice could you turn your phone on vibrate, some of us are trying to finish on homework," she sighed and turned her phone to vibrate "Do you want me to tell Jasper you said hi?"

"I don't care," I mumbled.

"Kay what is up with you? You been acting off since we left the Black's house and know offense you're coming off as a bitch I mean I'm your best friend but I wanna slap you right now."

"I kissed Seth,' I blurted out. I saw her jaw dropped.

"You didn't, no you can't I had a plan no no no!"

"It's not what you think, we aren't dating it's was a spur of the moment we aren't interested in each other, and what plan?"

"The plan to get you and that guy Edward together,' she smiled at me as if to say 'you're welcome'. I didn't know who she was talking about but then it came to me.

"Wait, are you talking about the neighbor's son. We haven't even seen the guy and I'm not interested in anyone right now.

"Well you need someone cause I'm tired of you being lonely. You and my brother refuse to go out even if it is a double date-'

"The reason why we don't want to go out is because we don't like each other and 'B' you and jasper just need a room and you'll be fine.'

"That's not true and you and Emmet won't even go out as friends," the life goal for Alice that she would set me up with my prince charming and that she could plan our wedding and be able to say 'I was there cupid'. For the longest time she had wanted her step-brother, Emmet to be the one, mostly because she wanted us to be family. Not like it would really matter since her and my cousin Jasper seemed to be set together for life.

"We have but you and Jasper have made it so awkward that we couldn't do it anymore," I heard her mumbled and oh and I laughed and focused back on my homework. I finished up my stats quickly and my reading. So I started to draw like I usually did when I was done with homework adn had nothing else to do. Art was something I was very passionate about. No one knew about it, not even Alice. I liked it that way, having something all to myself. I was wondering want to start scribbling then jakes face kept popping up in my head, so I figured I will him as inspiration. I drew him as his favorite and only super-hero villain. A super-hero villain to Jake was someone who seemed scary but really is a good person, and Jakes case that was the werewolf. Strong and mighty, but loving like any other dog would be. So in the end, I drew a wolf head with Jakes brown eyes, and I made his fur reddish brown. In the end there was a wise and comforting picture staring at me and going deeper into my soul and pulling out my emotions. I smiled at him and then my vision was blurred by tears. I quickly wiped them before Alice noticed. I then went upstairs to my room. I looked for a place to put the picture. I usually put all my artwork in a box that was in the corner of my closet. Jake didn't deserve to be in a box though, not another one. I wanted him to be exposed. So I put him on my bulletin board that was covered with college brochures, a calendar, pictures of family, and then Jake and I leaning against his motorcycle. I pinned the picture right under that. I hurried back downstairs to Alice and my stomach moaned. I realized I hadn't really eaten at the Blacks house.

"Hey Alice you wanna split a pizza?"

"Oh yeah, let me go get my wallet," she went upstairs and I got the phone, from the kitchen. I noticed we had a voice message, and I played it.

"Hello Mr. or Mrs. Swan, this is Carlisle Cullen from next door. I was just calling to say thank you for the basket that had given us this morning. I wish I had the opportunity to meet you; hopefully I will have that opportunity in the near future. Well thank you so much and have a nice night. Goodbye."

His voice was smooth and seductive; _Mrs. Cullen must be a lucky girl_. I quickly shook the thought from my head. _You can't think of your neighbors' husband like that, you shouldn't think of anyone like that._ I dialed the pizza parlor number and Alice came back down. We ordered a veggie pizza; we were both vegetarians so we understood food taste. The pizza came an hour later. Alice and I talked the rest of the night.

"We should look up Edward and Rosalie on facebook," before I could protest she had her phone out. I started to nibble on my pizza crust while she facebook stalked the Cullens.

"Found 'em!" she exclaimed. "And Edward is really hot. I would so dump Jasper for him."

"Hey Jasper is family and I don't appreciate you saying that in front of me, and plus he would be crushed if you dumped him for a piece of eye candy."

"I'm kidding, but he is really cute and Rosalie could be a supermodel, look," she thrust the phone my way and I pushed it away.

"No I'm not going to be part of this, you stalk all you want but leave me out."

"Actually we should probably get to bed. First day back at school for you and you need to get some rest." I did as she suggested and we went upstairs and went to sleep. Well at least I tried.

* * *

"You can't suggest we go to sleep and then stay up all night texting Jasper," I complained on the way out the door to Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Well, first of all I said you should get some sleep," I rolled my eyes and she kept going "and second I had on vibrate so that I wouldn't wake you," she explained.

"Those were some loud vibrations then," I muttered to myself. I noticed a silver car pull off the curb as I got into the Porsche. "Those must be the Cullens."

"Well we better get going so that we meet them at school," rain started to fall as we drove off.

The car ride was pretty quiet. I mainly focused on the purr of Alice's yellow Porsche as we smoothly sped down the road. Something about it sounded relaxing and warming. Like how my dad hummed me to sleep when I was little, no tune just a hum. We arrived at school within ten minutes, and we pulled up right next to Emmett's gray jeep that Emmett leaned upon while talking to jasper. We quickly got out and grabbed our bags from the back seat. Jasper walked towards Alice and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek and all down the side of her neck, while Alice let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Hey Bella," Jasper called after he released Alice.

"Hey Jazz," I meekly replied.

"Are you feeling better, I know it's been really hard for you," he worried.

"Yeah and thanks for the long phone calls and the card, that was very nice of you," I smiled.

"Hey, what are families for?"

I faked a laugh knowing that I was still healing from the large wound inside, which really didn't seem to be healing but eating out the rest of me. I stared at my shoes and noticed the appearance of dark brown boots in front of me. I looked to see this gorgeous blonde haired goddess. She looked unnatural. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Rose, well its Rosalie but I like Rose," she smiled at me again.

"Hi, I'm Alice, and this is Bella," she pointed towards me, then Jasper, and Emmett who looked at her with star gazed eyes.

"Well, nice to meet all of you," a tall bronze hair guy walked up behind her. He had hazel eyes and bright pink lips, not that I was really looking. He wore a grayish blue pea coat and a gray shirt with black pants and shoes; he had a dour look on his face, as if he had just received a fine for speeding.

"Everyone this is my brother Edward, we're twins," everyone waved and introduced themselves, as he sort of ignored us. Everyone started walking away when the bell rang, I decided to walk up to him and say something for what reason I don't know.

"Hi, I'm Bella, if you need any help finding you classes or anything I will be hap-"

"I'm a big boy now I think I'm able to take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

_This is going to be fun_, I thought to myself.


End file.
